IT'S WAR KYUMIN GS AU(prolog)
by cherryheerin
Summary: "Cho kyuhyun adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran" langung rnr ajah deh xexexe mian for bad summary
1. Prolog

Annyeong,,,, park hee rin datang nih,,, bawa ff ber-part yang terinspirasi dari lagunya MBLAQ di kemas degan judul yang sama, yahhh kira-kira seperti itulah,,, so author lum terlalu berpengalaman dalam membuat ff nih, jadi let's read ajjah ya,,, kalau ga suka ga usah baca,,, and,,, DON'T COPAS ini ff ya,,, ff ini murni lahir dari otak berhayalnya park hee rin, si anae kim kibum

Title : IT'S WAR

Cast :

- Cho kyuhyun

- choi minho

- lee sungmin aka choi sungmin (yeoja)

Sub cast :

- Choi si won

lainnya menyusul...

"Aku tak lagi konsisten karenamu, oleh kerena itu kau seharusnya bertanggung jawab terhadapku, tugasku berantakan karenamu! Perasaan ini membuatku kalut, perasaanku terhadapmu"

- cho kyuhyun –

"Aku telah salah memilihmu, seharusnya aku tak menuruti kata hatiku, ini sungguh membingungkanku, membuatku pusing"

- choi minho -

"apa yang telah kulakukan? Ini salahku yang tak becus, aku sadar aku salah, tapi jangan hadapkan aku pada saat seperti ini"

- choi sungmin –

Cho kyuhyun adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang selalu berhasil dengan tugas yang diberikan, tak sekalipun sasarannya meleset, ia juga di kenal bersih dalam melakukan tugasnya, selama ini tak sekalipun tugasnya tercium polisi, kali ini ia di tugaskan untuk membunuh seorang yeoja, yeoja yang dulu pernah satu sekolah dengannya, yeoja yang setidaknya pernah mengisi relung dihatinya, namun tak pernah dapat ia miliki, ini karena ia yang terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya, meminta yeoja itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya, ia terlalu takut kalau yeoja itu malah menolakknya dan membencinya saat itu, serta yang paling ia benci lagi adalah, ia takut yeoja itu menjauh darinya

Kyuhyuntak bisa menolak tugasnya, ia hanya berharap dapat dengan segera menghapus perasaannya terhadap yeoja itu, dan membunuh yeoja itu sesuai yang di minta oleh kang in young, seorang bos mafia

Bagaimanakah selanjutnya?

Akankah cho kyuhyun bisa menghapus perasaannya terhadap yeoja yang pernah ia cintai?

Akankah ia berhasil dari tugas kangin?

Apa ia dapat membunuh yeoja yang ia cintai itu?

Kalau yeoja itu sendiri, mungkin readers dapat membacanya

Ini ff yang msedikit membuat author kalut, ff ini mungkin tak menarik, jadi jika tak suka jangan berkata apapun, author masih perlu banyak perbaikan, mohon beri author kritik ya,,,

Ini terserah readers mau coment and like or no, but kalau mau coment di tunggu yah,,,

Kalau responnya baik nanti aku lanjutin, tapi kalo responnya buruk tinggal aku discontinue


	2. Chapter 1

"IT'S WAR_KYUMIN_GS_AUGS_part 1"

Annyeong,,,, park hee rin datang nih,,, bawa ff ber-part yang terinspirasi dari lagunya MBLAQ di kemas degan judul yang sama, yahhh kira-kira seperti itulah,,, so author lum terlalu berpengalaman dalam membuat ff nih, jadi let's read ajjah ya,,, kalau ga suka ga usah baca,,, and,,, DON'T COPAS ini ff ya,,, ff ini murni lahir dari otak berhayalnya park hee rin, si anae kim kibum

Title : IT'S WAR

Cast :

- Cho kyuhyun

- choi minho

- lee sungmin aka choi sungmin(yeoja)

Sub cast :

- Choi si won

lainnya menyusul...

"Aku tak lagi konsisten karenamu, oleh kerena itu kau seharusnya bertanggung jawab terhadapku, tugasku berantakan karenamu! Perasaan ini membuatku kalut, perasaanku terhadapmu"

- cho kyuhyun –

"Aku telah salah memilihmu, seharusnya aku tak menuruti kata hatiku, ini sungguh membingungkanku, membuatku pusing"

- choi minho -

"apa yang telah kulakukan? Ini salahku yang tak becus, aku sadar aku salah, tapi jangan hadapkan aku pada saat seperti ini"

- choi sungmin –

Seorang namja tampak sedang asik memanjakan senjata pistol 1024nya yang telah di modifikasi sedemikian rupa sesuai dengan keinginannya saat ponselnya berdering

"yeobboseyo" jawab namja tersebut

"..."

"ne, aku akan segera kesana, tunggulah 5 menit lagi" jawab namja itu lagi

5 menit kemudian namja itu sudah ada di sebuah gedung hotel megah, tampa ragu nemja itu segera mendekati meja resepsionis, bertanya tentang kang in young

'Ruang 113' gumam kyuhyun sambil terus berjalan mencari ruang itu, bukan ruang kamar, tapi sebuah ruang rapat yang kedap suara yang di khususkan ada di dalah hotel tersebut

"annyeong" ucap namja itu ramah sambil membungkuk 180 derajat memberi hormat, lalu menutup pintu, namja itu tampak mendekati namja lainnya yang tampak lebih tua darinya itu

"duduklah cho kyu hyun" perintah namja yang sudah lebih dulu datang itu

"baik tuan kang in-ssi" ujar namja bernama cho kyuhyun itu ramah

"aku punya target baru untukmu"

"apa itu?"

"ini, kau bukalah di rumahmu, di dalam memory ini terdapat target barumu, semoga kali ini kau berhasil, ia seorang yeoja" ucap namja bernama kang in itu

"nde" jawab kyuhyun ramah sambil menerima memory dari kang in

"kalau begitu bergegaslah, aku percayakan tugas ini padamu, ini bukanlah tugas yang sulit, aku yakin kau dapat melaksanakan tugas ini, dan ingat, kerjakan seperti biasa ok?"

"nde, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu tuan" ujar kyuhyun dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut

- Karavan –

"hyung, kau sudah pulang?" sapa choi minho -adik cho kyuhyun-

"ne" kyuhyun menjawab dengan sedikit lesu, ia mengambil laptop miliknya di sebuah tempat, membukanya dan mulai memasukkan memory tadi, ia membuka dan mendengar dengan seksama apa perintah atasannya itu, dalam memory tersebut, di jelaskan tentang ciri-ciri sasaran yang di tugaskan untuk kyuhyun, saat memory tersebut memperlihatkan sebuah foto, kyuhyun tersentak, ia berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang ada di hadapannya, sebuah foto yeoja cantik nan imut sedang tersenyum manis dalam foto tersebut, jantung kyuhyun berdetak kencang, bagaimana tidak? Foto yeoja yang ada di hadapannya adalah seseorang yang pernah mengisi ruang di hatinya, bahkan sampai sekarang posisi itu belum tergantikan oleh siapapun, kini ia bingung, akankah ia akan dengan tega membunuh yeoja itu? Ia tau bahwa yeoja itu menganggapnya sahabat, mereka pernah berjanji untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain, namun kini, haruskan tangan kyuhyun yang terlatih itu tega melakukan tugasnya? Membunuh yeoja tersebut?

Semalaman kyuhyun tak bisa tidur, hatinya tak rela dan tak mengijinkan dirinya untuk melakukan tugas itu, ia masih sangat mencintai yeoja itu

"minnie, mengapa harus kau? Mengapa pula harus aku? Aku bingung padamu, kau telah mengikatku, tapi kini? Aku harus melepaskan ikatanmu, dan membunuhmu segera, mana mungkin aku berani menolak perintah tuan kang, aku telah berjanji untuk menuruti apa yang ia perintahkan, andai yeoja itu bukan dirimu, aku yakin, sangatlah mudah bagiku untuk membunuhnya" ucap kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, tangannya memegang sebuah foto, foto dirinya dan temannya, choi sungmin

-keesokan harinya-

Kyuhyun sudah siap mengarahkan senjatanya pada yeoja di bawah sana, yeoja yang sedang asik berbicara di telefonnya, yeoja berpakaian serba cream itu sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa, kyuhyun mencoba untuk tetap fokus, ia mengarah lurus tepat ke jantung sungmin-target kyuhyun-, ia mengumpulkan sejenak keberaniannya itu

Kyuhyun siap menarik pelatuk, namun, tampa kyuhyun sadari, ia malah melihat ke sebuah tempat lain, tampak seorang namja lain sedang mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah kyuhyun, sontak saja kyuhyun menarik diri dan segera pergi menjauh dari tempat itu, ia tak ingin keberadaannya di ketahui oleh siapapun

Seorang namja menarik paksa tangan sungmin

"kya, oppa, apa-apaan ini? Mengapa menarikku?" tanya sungmin heran

"sudahlah, kau itu, berapa kali kubilang jangan sendirian, kau itu masih kecil" namja itu mengusap atau lebih tepatnya membelai rambut hitam legam milik sungmin

"aku sudah dewasa siwon oppa" ucap sungmin kesal sambil men-pout-kan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya

"ia deh, ia, tapi sifatmu itu belum berubah juga, masih saja nakal"

"kyaaa, itukan dulu, sekarang tidak"

-hening-

"oh iya, kapan oppa pulang dari amerika?"

"sekitar 30 menit yang lalu" jawab namja bernama siwon tersebut

"oppa pulang ke seoul tak bilang-bilang" sungmin kembali memproutkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang kesal

"mianhae, oppa lupa"

"kan kalau oppa bilang terlebih dahulu, aku kan bisa mempersiapkan masakan lebih oppa"

"tak usah, oppa lah yang akan mengajak mu makan ne,,,"

-horse's resto-

*siwon pov*

"min-ah, bogoshipoh" ucapku sambil memakan pasta dihadapanku

"ne oppa, jeongmal" sungmin sambil memakan makanannya

"bagaimana kabarmu? Lama sekali aku tak mendengar kabarmu" aku berbasa-basi sambil sesekali melirik ke arah luar jendela, mengawasi barangkali adik kecilku ini ada yang mengincar

"aku baik-baik saja, oppa sendiri? Sepertinya makin sukses" pujinya

Aku terus mengajaknya berbicara, berusaha ber_acting_ di hadapannya, aku tak mau kalau sampai ia tau keadaannya sekarang amat berbahaya, aku tak mau ia tau kalau ada yang mengincarnya, atau sampai ia tau kalau tadi pagi ada seorang namja yang berniat membunuhnya, sialnya aku tak dapat melihat namja itu, aku tak tau bagaimana rupanya, ah,,, ini kecerobohanku

*choi siwon pov end*

-keesokan harinya

*author pov*

Kyuhyun mengajak minnie –panggilan akrab sungmin- bertemu dengan alasan teman lama, sungmin tak pernah sekalipun menaruh rasa curiga pada kyuhyun, namja sahabatya dulu, di tengah perjalanan

"_your strawberry ice cream_" ucap kyuhyun santai sambil menyerahkan 1 cup es krim rasa strawberry pada sungmin

"gamsamhamnida" minnie tersenyum sambil memakan _ice cream _itu, senyum minnie membuat kyuhyun terdiam, senyum yang ia lihat adalah senyum yang ia rindukan, senyum manis yang dapat menghipnotisnya *author lebay

"kenapa diam? _Ice cream_mu meleleh tuh" tunjuk minnie membuat kyuhyun kembali ke alam nyatanya

"ah, aku lupa" kyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu mulai asik menikmati _ice cream_nya, meski ia terlihat menikmati _ice cream_nya, namun pikirannya jauh melayang terbang di udara# stooop, hentikan ke lebayan mu author, ini bukan ff komedi lebay.

"sudah lama tak bertemu kyunnie" ujar minnie

"eh?" kyu tersentak kaget, pasalnya pikirannya masih bimbang, ia masih terus memikirkan rencana tuan kangin, bagaimana bisa ia membunuh minnie? Yeoja yang ia dambakan?

"apa kau sakit? Mengapa sering melamun?" tanya minnie polos, matanya mengerjab imut

"ani,,, hehehe, aku hanya bingung nih,,," kyuhyun mengelus tengkuknya

"kau bingung kenapa? Ada masalah ya?" tanya minnie beruntun

"ah ani,,,"

"lalu?"

"ah, sudahlah, lupakan itu"

"kau itu kebiasaan ya? Selalu seperti ini, tak pernah berubah" minnie memproutkan bibirnya tanda kesal, membuat kyuhyun kembali terpana

"ah, minnie, ani,,,"

~it's war~

"ne, ada apa tuan memanggil saya?" tanya kyuhyun pada seorang namja di depannya, mereka sekarang sedang berada di suatu ruangan yang tampaknya adalah kantor namja di depan kyuhyun

"apa kau masih ingat tugas yang kuberikan 5 hari yang lalu?" Tanya namja itu

"ne tuan kangin" kyuhyun berucap dengan sopan

"apa kau telah berhasil?" tanya namja yang kita ketahui kini namanya kangin

"ani, saya baru mencoba satu kali, dan gagal, saya belum sempat melakukannya lagi, saya masih mengawasinya, ia juga ada yang melindungi, itu yang membuat saya sedikit mengulur waktu" jelas kyuhyun

"kalau begitu percepatlah, atau,,, kau memang tak mau? Mudah saja, jika kau tak mau, maka biarkan aku mencari penggantimu"

"anio, biar saya saja tuan" kyuhyun menunduk hormat

"anio, kau sudah terlalu lama, ini bukan tipemu, wae geure? Kau dapat banyak masalah? Atau kau memang ingin mengulur waktumu" tuan kang berucap dingin

"..." kyunyun terdiam, ia bingung ingan menjawab apa pertanyaan namja dihadapannya kini

"sudah kuduga, pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan,"

"anio tuan, saya hanya ingin sedikit lebih hati-hati lagi"

"heh, kuberi kau satu kesempatan, bunuh gadis itu secepatnya! Jika lusa aku masih mengetahui dia masih hidup, kau akan tau akibatnya" tuan kangin memberikan senyum sinisnya lalu berlalu dihadapan kyuhyun

~it's war~

Aigo,,,, gimana nih? Ancur ya... hehehe mianhae ne,,,,

Ini terserah readers mau coment and like or no, but kalau mau coment di tunggu yah,,,

kalau kalian suka nanti aku lanjutin postnya tapi kalau kalian ga suka aku hentikan sampai part 1 saja


	3. Chapter 2

Annyeong,,,, park hee rin datang nih,,, bawa ff ber-part yang terinspirasi dari lagunya MBLAQ di kemas degan judul yang sama, yahhh kira-kira seperti itulah,,, so author lum terlalu berpengalaman dalam membuat ff nih, jadi let's read ajjah ya,,, kalau ga suka ga usah baca,,, and,,, DON'T COPAS ini ff ya,,, ff ini murni lahir dari otak berhayalnya park hee rin, si anae kim kibum

Title : IT'S WAR

Cast :

- Cho kyuhyun

- choi minho

- lee sungmin aka choi sungmin(yeoja)

Sub cast :

- kim young woon aka tuan kang

lainnya menyusul...

"Aku tak lagi konsisten karenamu, oleh kerena itu kau seharusnya bertanggung jawab terhadapku, tugasku berantakan karenamu! Perasaan ini membuatku kalut, perasaanku terhadapmu"

- cho kyuhyun –

"Aku telah salah memilihmu, seharusnya aku tak menuruti kata hatiku, ini sungguh membingungkanku, membuatku pusing"

- choi minho -

"apa yang telah kulakukan? Ini salahku yang tak becus, aku sadar aku salah, tapi jangan hadapkan aku pada saat seperti ini"

- choi sungmin –

`part 1'

"ne, ada apa tuan memanggil saya?" tanya kyuhyun pada seorang namja di depannya, mereka sekarang sedang berada di suatu ruangan yang tampaknya adalah kantor namja di depan kyuhyun

"apa kau masih ingat tugas yang kuberikan 5 hari yang lalu?" Tanya namja itu

"ne tuan kangin" kyuhyun berucap dengan sopan

"apa kau telah berhasil?" tanya namja yang kita ketahui kini namanya kangin

"ani, saya baru mencoba satu kali, dan gagal, saya belum sempat melakukannya lagi, saya masih mengawasinya, ia juga ada yang melindungi, itu yang membuat saya sedikit mengulur waktu" jelas kyuhyun

"kalau begitu percepatlah, atau,,, kau memang tak mau? Mudah saja, jika kau tak mau, maka biarkan aku mencari penggantimu"

"anio, biar saya saja tuan" kyuhyun menunduk hormat

"anio, kau sudah terlalu lama, ini bukan tipemu, wae geure? Kau dapat banyak masalah? Atau kau memang ingin mengulur waktumu" tuan kang berucap dingin

"..." kyunyun terdiam, ia bingung ingan menjawab apa pertanyaan namja dihadapannya kini

"sudah kuduga, pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan,"

"anio tuan, saya hanya ingin sedikit lebih hati-hati lagi"

"heh, kuberi kau satu kesempatan, bunuh gadis itu secepatnya! Jika lusa aku masih mengetahui dia masih hidup, kau akan tau akibatnya" tuan kangin memberikan senyum sinisnya lalu berlalu dihadapan kyuhyun

`part 2'

~it's war~

'Deg' 'ini, bukan rencanaku

" tapi tuan, apa tak terlalu cepat?" kanginpun berhenti

" ani, klienku kali ini tak sabaran, ia ingin yeoja itu segera tewas, dan saat yeoja itu tewas lah ia akan merebut perusahaan milik orangtua yeoja itu"

" sekaya itukah sang yeoja?"

" kau bisa bilang seperti itu, ia memang kaya dan anak kesayangan tuan choi pemilik choi corp. Otomatis saat anak kesayangannya tewas, maka lebih mudah baginya untuk ditumbangkan"

" baiklah tuan, saya akan berusaha lebih cepat membunuh yeoja itu"

" kau yakin? Heh, jadi aku tak perlu turun tangan lagi kan?"

" ne tuan, kau bisa percaya padaku, jika aku gagal dalam tugas kali ini, aku siap kehilangan nyawaku, namun, jika aku berhasil, ijinkanlah aku untuk berhenti menjadi seperti ini tuan"

" baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu, lagi pula mungkin nyawamu tak dapat menebus jumlah uang yang akan 'dia' berikan padaku saat yeoja itu telah tewas, apalagi kalau rencananya berhasil, aku yakin, kalau kau berhasil, kau bisa tenang berhenti bekerja padaku, bahkan adik bodohmupun bisa hidup layak setelah tugas ini berhasil" dan kali ini tuan kang benar-benar meninggalkan

.

.

.

"hari ini kau tampil cantik minnie"

"jinjja? Ah ini saran oppa siwon"

"oppamu datang?"

"ne, baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu"

~it's war~

"hosh hosh aku lelah kyunnie" lirih minnie, ada yang bertanya mengapa minnie mengeluh lelah? Itu karna saat ini mereka sedang dikejar oleh seseorang yang mereka tak kenal

"bertahanlah, jangan lelah" 'karna aku tak dapat melindungimu secara langsung seperti ini' tambah kyuhyun dalam hati

"kyunnie, sungguh, aku lelah, bisakah kita ber istirahat sebantar?"

"ok, kita ke karavan milikku, kau dapat istirahat disitu, tapi masih cukup jauh"

"omo, aku sudah benar-benar lelah"

"baik, tapi masalahnya orang itu masih mengejar kita" 'dan aku tak dapat membunuhnya dihadapanmu' tambah kyuhyun dalam hati

"kita lari lagi dalam hitungan ketiga. Ok!"

"ne" minnie menggenggam tangan kyuhyun erat 'omo, mengapa ia menggenggam erat tanganku' batin kyuhyun

"satu" mereka melirik dari tempat persembunyian mereka

"dua" mereka mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari

"tiga" keduanya berlari

DORR

Sebuah peluru mengenai bahu kanan minnie

"akh" minnie meringis merasakan timah panah di bahunya

"gwenchana?" meski nada yang terdengar dingin, namun wajah yang muncul sarat akan kecemasan

"larilah aku akan menyusulmu, ada yang harus aku kerjakan dulu, ini penting, kau masih bisa larikan?"

"hem" minnie mengangguk sambil memegangi bahunya

"cepat, pergilah" kyuhyun mendorong pelan punggung minnie untuk bersenbunyi, dan iapun ikut bersembunyi

'dapat kau' batin kyuhyun kala seorang namja dengan pistol ditangannya berlari pelan kearah persembunyiannya

"aish, dimana si tuh yeoja?" gumam namja itu, namun karna jarak namja itu dengan kyuhyun terbilang dekat, tentu saja kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya

"apa anda juga mencari saya"

"eh?" sang namja langsung balik badan dan menodongkan pistonya tepat ke dada kyuhyun

"mau mengancamku? Atau membunuh seorang yeoja? Dan juga namja yang membawanya?" kyuhyn tak takut dengan ancaman namja tersebut, ia tau, kalau namja didepannya lemah, terlihat dari sorot mata yang namja itu perlihatkan, kyuhyun sudah pasti hafal dengan mimik wajah dihadapannya, karna tak jarang ia harus membunuh takgetnya dalam jarak dekat

"kau tak akan bisa tuan" dengan cepat kyuhyun memukul lengan namja tadi sehingg pistol tersebut terlempar jauh, kyuhyun lalu menghancurkan pertahanan namja itu dengan gerakan kombinasi karate, dimulai dari menghancurkan kuda-kuda, merobohkan namja tersebut, sampai... sekarang ia tengan memukuli sang namja dengan brutal tampa ampun

'bugh'

"ini untuk mengejar minnie"

'bugh'

"ini untuk mengejarku"

'bugh'

"ini untuk membuat kencan kami gagal"

'bugh'

"ini hadiah untukmu"

'bugh'

"ini hadiah untuk bosmu"

"dan ini yang terakhrt, karna kau telah melukai minnie" kyuhyun mengangkat revolver dari sakunya dan mengarahkannya langsung kedada namja yang sudah tak mampu untuk membalas semua perlakuan kyuhyun

"bersiaplah menemui ajalmu"

'DOR'

Setelah menembakkan satu peluru tepat di jantung namja tersebut, kyuhyunpun berlari meninggalkannya menuju taman tampat heerin menunggu

"gwenchanayo?"

"ne"

"kau tak aman, lebih baik tinggal di caravanku dulu untuk sementara bagaimana?"

"ne"

"minho ah, aish kemana dia? Minho ah?" kibum berteriak mencari adik angkatnya yang bernama choi minho, namja yang telah tinggal bersamanya semenjak ia masih bisa menikmati kasih sayang orangtuanya

"biarku obati dulu lukamu" kyuhyun mengambil kotak P3k nya, mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di bahu nya, memberikan luka tersubut perban,

"tidurlah dulu disini, istirahatlah" kyuhyun mengusap kerigat yang menetes di pelipis minnie, setelah memastikan minnie tertidur

"aku ada urusan dulu, minho pasti akan pulang, jadi jangan khawatir dia akan menggantikanku untuk menjagamu" kyuhyun lalu membuat sebuah note untk minho

~it's war~

'BRAKK' kyuhyun membanting pintu tak bersalah itu dengan bringas

"bisakah kau sedikit santai marcus?" tuan kang yang sedang duduk manis itu berucap santai

"heh" kyuhyun melengos

"kau itu bodah atau apa tuan? Mengirim pembunuh yang benar-benar tak berguna"

"apa maksudmu?"

"jangan berpura-pura tak tau tuan, namja yang menghancurkan strategiku itu siapa HAH!" kyuhyun memukul kasar meja kerja tuang kang

"aku tak mengirimkan siapapun marcus sayang, hanya kau yang aku percaya untuk membunuh gadis itu, tapi apa? Aku selama ini memantaumu, memantau tugas terakhir senjata kesayanganku ini" tuan kang bangkit dari duduknya dan mengelus serta menepuk bahu kyuhyun

"lalu namja itu?"

"bukan aku yang mengirimnya, kau taukan permainanku? Aku tak mungkin seceroboh itu marcus oh salah, aku akan kembali memanggilmu kyuhyun kah?"

"aish, ini tak berguna" kyuhyun lalu menepis kasar tangan tuan kang yang masih ada di bahunya, melengos pergi meniggalkan ruangan itu

~it's war~

"hyung, aku tau kau tak mampu membunuh gadis itu, dia sahabatmu hyung, pasti kau sangat berat untuk membunuhnya" minho lalu mmelanjutkan memakan ramennya

"mengapa hyung tak membatalkan saja misi hyug kali ini?" minho kembali berucap

"aku tak bisa minho, aku tak akan pernah bisa menolak perintak tuan kang, kau tau sendiri"

"apa karna saat itu kau kini tak bisa menolah keinginan tuan kang?"

"tentu saja"

*flashback*

"hyung~ aku lapar" seorang anak yang berusia sekitar tujuh tahun itu mengadu pada kakaknya yang hanya berbeda satu tahun

"bersabarlah, tak ada yang mau memberi hyung pekerjaan pagi tadi" mereka kini sedang ada di sebuah lorong yang lelbab dan gelap, mereka tak memiliki keluarga lain, ataupun hanya sebuah rumah untuk mereka tinggali

"hyung dingin" kyuhyun, sang kakak kembali memeluk sang adik -minho- yang badannya sudah menggigil karna musim ini adalah musim dingin

"rapatkan lagi mantelmu minho ya" minho mengangguk sambil beringsung terus mencari kehangatan dari mantel yang sebenarnya suda tak layak pakai itu

"apa kalian ingin roti?" seorang namja yang berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun itu

"ne" dengan cepat minho langsung mengambil roti yang ada di tangan namja itu dan memakannya dengan lahap

"tan, terima kasih" ucap kyuhyun

"ne, sama-sama" namja itu lalu berjongkok dan mengelus sayang rambut minho

"mengepa tuan begitu baik pada kami?" tanya kyuhyun

"aku juga pernah seperti ini, sampai kini aku bisa memiliki rumah, bahkan mobil yang banyak"

"bagaimana caranya tuan?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"aku akan tunjukkan caranya, tapi kau harus berani mengambil resikonya nanti"

"memang apa yang akan terjadi tuan?"

"kau harus sanggup berbuat sadis nanti"

"tuan, bolehkan saya seperti tuan?"

"apa kau benar-benar mau mengikutiku?"

"apa jika mengikuti tuan, kami tak akan kelaparan tuan?"

"tentu saja tak akan, kau akan tercukupi, bahkan lebih nanti"

"baiklah tuan saya mau tuan"

"panggil saya tuan kang kalau begitu"

"ne tuan kang" kyuhyun tersenyum denagn sangat indah malam itu

Dan seperti yang tuan kang janjikan, kyuhyun dan adiknya tak kelaparan, bahkan mendaoatkan pendidikan yang cukup, sampai satu tahun yang lalu kyuhyun dan adiknya meninggalkan rumah mewah mereka dan memilih untuk hidup di dalam karavan saja

*flashbback end*

"ahh, hyung memang tak pernah mengingkari janji hyung" ujar minho

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mianhae part ini tidak menarik, maklum,,, idenya agak ngilang,

Park Heeni : untuk summary itu ada di prolog, soalnya kan summary ama prolog sama ajah jadi aku taro summarynya d prolog gitu,,, oh ia ff yang ini memag dibanyakkan obrolan dan alurnya cepet supaya cepet selesai dan ngelanjutin ff wedding dress xexexe makasih sarannya

dewi. : siwon itu kakaknya ming dan ming anak bungsu, alurnya emang di buat cepet, eumm kecepetan banget yah hehehe

Guest : udh update nihh

sparkyumin : ia silahkan...

leedidah : ia siwon kakaknya ming, oh ia summary ada d prolog, aku msh bru pk ffn jd msh bingung,,,

PaboGirl : xexexe ming itu emang targetnya kyu,, eumbia kaga yahhh.. baca ajah deh di chapter chapter selanjutnya xexexe

makasih yah dah pada rnr,,, alo mau ksh saran nrr lagi ajah yah,,, bye allll


End file.
